Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of insoles or insocks for footwear which will absorb moisture and foot odors. Specifically the invention deals with a laminar insole having an intermediate moisture and odor absorbing intermediate paper layer stitch bonded to a porous non-absorbing fiber top layer and bonded to an open-celled resilient foam layer of plastics material. The stitch bonding pushes fibers from the top layer into and through the paper layer to strengthen this layer against tearing or separation.
Holes through all layers increase the porosity of the insole and expose the odor absorbing material in the paper layer to air which is pumped through the insole as it is alternately flattened and expanded upon application and release of foot load.